


Draco Malfoy and the Snarky Pen Pal

by shadowglove88



Series: Fidelius Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Smallville
Genre: F/M, Magical Pen Pals, Muggle Studies, Pen Pals, Snarky Chloe Sullivan, Snarky Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 06:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15835731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowglove88/pseuds/shadowglove88
Summary: When Draco is forced to go to Muggle Studies & have a muggle as a pen pal, he wasn't ready for the American who could insult and make him reluctantly amused at the same time. Chloe Ann Sullivan doesn't know her place, but somehow that's the fun part.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set Smallville Season One, and AU Harry Potter Timeline after The Goblet Of Fire.
> 
> (I'm migrating older stories/series to Ao3)

Draco Malfoy sneered in disgust as he walked out of the obligatory Muggles Studies. Once it'd been an optional class, but ever since the war with the Dark Lord had started, Hogwarts laws had changed and all Purebloods were forced to attend the class in what Draco was sure was a way to try and get them to see Muggles as 'living people' and thus keep the kids from becoming Death Eaters.

The blonde thought it was idiotic.

Just like he thought this new idea was idiotic as well.

Professor Burbage was an idiot.

He looked down at the name that'd been pulled out of the Sorting Hat.

Chloe Ann Sullivan.

They were going to have to correspond with  _muggles_  through hand written mail, and their letters would be reviewed by Professor Burbage (who'd somehow worked things out so that the muggles would receive the letters without realizing magic had been involved) and then the professor would send the letters. Not only would Draco be forced to participate in this exchange, but this grade would make up a significant amount of his overall academic scores.

Draco snarled as he took out his quill and parchment and began to write.

_**Attn: Chloe Ann Sullivan of Smallville, Kansas, United States of America** _

There was  _no way_  he was going to write 'Dear Chloe', as Professor Burbage had hinted would be best.

This was a stupid muggle, and he didn't want a good grade  _that_  desperately.

_**My name is Draco Malfoy, and I am fifteen years old.** _

_**I was informed by my professor that I was to start a correspondence with you and that standard etiquette dictates that I state some facts of myself while still allowing for a bit of mystery so that you can ask questions and we can find common ground with which to...bond.** _

He sneered.

_**I attend a prestigious boarding school-though you must already know of this from the information your professor gave you-and I come from an even more prestigious family.** _

_**Everyone here knows of the Malfoys, and those who don't know of us aren't worth knowing themselves.** _

_**Though I doubt you would have heard of us.** _

_**I am an only child, and my parents are still alive.** _

_**Draco Malfoy of the Noble Houses of Malfoy and Black** _

He stood and passed the message to Professor Burbage.

She read over the note and looked up at him, as if about to say something, before she shook her head and motioned for him to sit down as other students came to give her their first letters to their correspondants.

Once she had them all in her hands, she stood. "Since they are muggle and don't know about magic we obviously can't send them by owl to their homes, so I have worked out with Professor Dumbledore that they will arrive partway to a friend who is a Squib and lives in the muggle world. He will collect the letters and transcribe them into emails, which is an instant form of communication that the muggles use via a box with a keyboard. Once our friend receives the emailed replies he will send us back the answers by owl. After your receive the first response you can just write it and send it directly to him and not go through me. Is that understood?"

Everyone nodded.

Draco left happily, and he nearly forgot about his 'pen pal' until a week later when, during breakfast, an owl dropped a letter in front of him.

He sneered at it, not wanting to open it.

He didn't want to converse with some stupid muggle.

She didn't even have any magic.

She was lower than a  _mudblood_  because at least  _they_  had some magic in them.

Still, he was curious to know of what simple-minded muggle he'd been attached to, and so he opened his letter, like others at his table were, and read silently.

_Attn: Completely Egoistic And Narcissist British Punk,_

His eyes widened.

_As you obviously already know, my name is Chloe Sullivan and I'm an American._

_That's as much as you know about me and that's obviously as much as you really care to know about me since you didn't show a bit of interest in the letter you wrote. Everything was about you and your mommy and daddy and the pounds they have in their bank account._

_You don't want to write me._

_A blind person could see that._

_Guess what?_

_I didn't want to be stuck writing to some snobbish brit who makes himself feel better by trying to show superiority with his titles and what not. Be something because of who you are. Not because of your last name._

_This is supposed to be a cultural experience, and you're ruining it for me._

_I don't appreciate that._

_Chloe Sullivan of the equably noble houses of Sullivan and Carter._

Draco's eyes widened as his lips parted.

And he saw red.

That stupid little bitch had  _not_  just written that!

He erased the words preexisting on the paper and began writing directly on it.

_**Attn: Little American Bitch** _

_**Do you even understand the privilege your third-class arse was given by being selected to write to me? Do you know how many others (who actually KNOW who's who) would give their arms and LEGS to be in your position? I think you need to learn gratitude and to learn your place.** _

_**So what if you didn't want to be writing to someone like me?** _

_**If I was going to be forced to write someone of inferior birth and breeding, believe me, I think I deserved better than YOU.** _

_**Draco Malfoy, Future Lord of Malfoy Manor** _

He'd written the address he hadn't realized he'd memorized on the back of the letter and handed it back to the owl, feeling victorious and smug.

That was until the owl returned at dinnertime.

_Attn: Bastard of Questionable Upbringing_

It read imperiously, making his blood boil.

_Let me tell you something._

_If by being 'first class citizens' it means your daddy and mommy don't even want you living in your own home and prefer to send you to boarding school so they can get rid of you for most of the year-then I prefer my 'third class citizen' status in which I live with a loving father who never fails to tell me how happy he is that I'm here and how much he loves me and how everything in the world is alright as long as I'm happy._

_You'll probably make note of the fact that I only mentioned my father and will make some jab about my mother._

_Let me beat you to the chase._

_My mother abandoned my father and I when I was eight years old._

_One day she hugged me and told me how much she loved me, and the next day she was gone._

_I don't know if she really loved me or not, but in the end I don't see the need to know._

_My father adores me._

_He gives me freedom to be my own person and make my own mistakes and I love him for that._

Draco frowned, continuing to read.

_And I don't need my mother because I have friends who love and adore me, and their parents are very sweet and Mrs. Kent is like a mother to me anyway._

_So you can go ahead and taunt me for not having a mother._

_It won't bother me._

_But you can still give it a try if you want._

_Chloe Sullivan, Woman of the Sullivan Household_

Draco frowned darker, looking at the paper in front of him.

For some reason this letter had bugged him intensely.

He only wrote back something short.

_**Attn: Defensive American Who Assumes Too Much** _

_**For your information, my upbringing was impeccable, and as sole heir to my parents' fortune and legacy, it was an honor to attend the school I am going to now. It wasn't a matter of not wanting me at home.** _

He paused, clearing his throat.

_**I don't see the merit of taunting you on being motherless.** _

_**Draco Malfoy, Sole Heir** _

He hadn't expected the next letter to arrive so rapidly.

There'd been a tapping on his bedroom window right before he'd gone to sleep, and it's been the owl, glaring at him for overworking it in such a way.

He'd ignored the creature and opened the letter, not sure why he was anxious to read the contents.

_Attn: Toad Under A Spell_

He blinked, not exactly sure what to make of that.

_I shouldn't have said that about your parents._

_I've learnt the best way to defend myself is to attack others first._

_It's worked quite effectively so far in my life._

_Chloe Sullivan, Only Child_

Draco had  _no idea_  why this little note made him smile.

It made no sense.

He shooed the owl away, promising to take the answer to the owlery the next day.

The creature was all too happy to go and rest.

Draco gave the note one last look before he put it on his bedside table and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

The letters continued being shot like lightning between them, the owl positively  _hated_  Draco, but the Pureblood found that as the weeks turned into months, he really didn't care. He found himself actually  _anxiously waiting_  for the owl to bring back the snarky, insulting communication, and once he had her response in his hands all he wanted to do was read and respond, even if he was in class or eating in the Great Hall.

He knew that the other Slytherins would have noticed his odd behavior if they weren't entranced by this weird situation themselves.

He doubted any of the others had someone like Chloe though.

The girl was batty and didn't know her place and was probably the only one who could insult him and yet make him burst out into sharp laughter whenever he read what she'd written.

For a muggle...she was...well, she wasn't what he would have expected.

At all.

Lying on his bed, the curtains closed around him, Draco went over some of the more recent correspondence between them.

_**Attn: You Annoying Girl** _

_**Will you stop complaining? It was only a sprain! And if anything you needed the time off of your feet.** _

_**You were making ME dizzy, much less everyone else who has to put up with you in person.** _

_**Stop being such a daft female and listen to that stupid friend of yours. He actually made a valid point when he said it was all your fault for not leaving everything bloody alone.** _

_**And you have no business sticking your nose in that castle.** _

_**And I think you only find it 'breathtaking' because with your plebeian upbringing you haven't been in the presence of true grandeur.** _

_**Now, Malfoy Manor?** _

_**THIS is something you would hold your breath at when you saw.** _

_**Draco Malfoy, FUTURE LORD** _

_Attn: You Annoying Boy_

_Only a sprain? ONLY a sprain? I was unconscious for a DAY you no-good-neanderthal! Have some compassion! That was a REALLY high window I got pushed out of!_

_I'll have you know that Mister Luthor was a gentleman, and he offered to finish the interview later on when these facists decide that I'm 'well enough' to leave the hospital. Mister Luthor also sent me this ring of flowers. I like them. They make me feel as if I just won the Kentucky Derby! :)_

_Clark is NOT stupid. YOU are stupid. :P_

_And I bet you anything your Manor has nothing on Luthor Castle. Well, it's called Luthor Manor, but its definitely a castle. Their ancestors brought back the bricks from the original castle in Scotland and had it reassembled here. How utterly amazing is that?_

_Of course, I know already that you won't find it cool because you're too full of yourself._

_Chloe Sullivan, FUTURE SMALLVILLE CLINIC ESCAPEE_

_**Attn: Future Criminal** _

_**I'm disregarding everything you said in your previous letter because, obviously, you're still suffering from a concussion.** _

_**And mind you, I'm in a bad mood right now so you're being privileged by my not taking it out on you.** _

_**Then again, you'd just run your mouth off and annoy me further, so I have to admit, I probably am treating you nicely for my own peace of mind. Or whatever's left of it.** _

_**Stay in your bloody hospital until the incompetent doctors let you go.** _

_**Draco Malfoy, Annoyed and Frustrated** _

_Attn: Annoyed and Frustrated_

_Don't take this to mean I actually give a crap about you or your well-being...but are you okay?_

_What happened?_

_You rant and complain about everything to me already, so I don't see you venting to me being anything all that far of a stretch._

_If you had ever tasted hospital food before, you'd understand my delirious need to escape._

_Chloe Sullivan, Soon To Be A Mental Patient If She Doesn't Escape This Prison_

_**Attn: Miss Bonkers** _

_**I always had the sneaking suspicion that you were clinically insane.** _

_**It was the only explanation I could come up with your attitude towards me.** _

_**How much longer do you have in there anyway?** _

_**And not that I have to tell you anything, but I had another game against Potter's team and we lost. Again. My father will not be happy with me. I hate Potter, more than I hate everything and everyone. He believes he's such a perfect god and everyone else seems to think the same thing. They worship him, want to be next to him, his best friend.** _

_**It sickens me.** _

_**He isn't as perfect as everyone believes.** _

_**And no. I am not jealous of him. So don't even suggest it.** _

_**Draco Malfoy, Superior To Potter In Every Way Imaginable** _

_Attn: Annoyed And NOT Jealous_

_You do not understand how much it pains me to say this, to actually put this to pen and paper, which can be later used as evidence in a court of law should I ever try to deny having admitted to this...but I understand you._

_There. I've said it._

_But, to be honest, I have my OWN 'Harry Potter'._

_Her name is Lana Lang, and if you want to know the ironic part-her mother's maiden name was Potter. I think I'll call her Lana 'Potter' now so we can bitch about our 'Potter Problems' together._

_Well, Lana is apparently the most beautiful, talented, and desired person in all Smallville. She doesn't even try. Still everyone wants to either be her, be with her, or be her best friend. It annoys me. And I'm not too proud to admit that I_ _am_ _jealous of_ _my_ _Potter. I try really hard, you know, to be noticed, and it really doesn't pay off. I'm just the blonde with the flippy hairstyle and snarky attitude who runs the Torch. Most people can't even remember my name unless they're complaining about something I've written._

_But everyone knows_ _hers_ _._

_And you'll probably taunt me for revealing this insecurity of mine to you, but I don't care, because you're the only one I can be honest about my feelings to. Everyone else worships her, even Clark, so I have to usually keep back most of what I truly feel._

_I don't have to do that with you though._

_It's...it's kinda nice._

_Chloe Sullivan, Resident Of Smallville Clinic...Unfortunately_

Draco remembered that something about this letter in particular had made him feel...odd.

She was confiding in him things she'd never even told her best friend.

No one confided in Draco Malfoy.

Confiding meant trusting, and no one in Slytherin trusted each other.

But here this muggle was confiding in him her innermost insecurities...and instead of wanting to scorn and ridicule her...it made Draco feel...happy.

He remembered being very confused as to why this was, as he'd penned his response.

**_Attn: Unfortunate Resident_ **

**_Is her mother's maiden name truly Potter? Her parents wouldn't have died in a depressingly tragic way that keeps getting mentioned every week does it? Because if so, then I believe MY Potter is cross-dressing and spending time as YOUR Potter. It would also confirm my suspicion that he milks this "poor little orphan" story for all its worth._ **

**_My professor (the one who forced me into having to put up with you) is apparently flabbergasted as to the fact that apparently we have exchanged more correspondence than anyone else in the class. I do not see why said professor should be so surprised that you find it impossible to live a day without hearing from me. I am, as you already know yet are too stubborn to admit, quite the prize. And I'm sure that by now you know how lucky you are to have had your name be drawn by my imperial self._ **

**_How much longer are you going to be in that dratted clinic? It is starting to annoy me. Was your injury worse than you led me to believe?_ **

**_Draco Malfoy, Lord & Master Of All Things Pen-Pal Related_ **

_Attn: Oh Conceited One_

_Is someone else in your class writing to Lana? Is that how you know so much about her and are using it to pull my leg? Because if not, then it's utterly freaky. Yes, she's all that you stated. Her parents died in a freak meteor shower when she was a little kid, and she was there when it happened. I've heard some poeticize (badly) that her green eyes are green like the meteors that took her parents lives-and her hair dark like the hole left in her due to her parents being ripped from her life._

_MY professor has now informed me that the class has reached the point where pictures are going to be exchanged, so we can see who it is that we've been corresponding with all the while. We'll be taking the pictures in the next class, and they'll be sent with our next letters. Has your professor mentioned anything similar to your class? It seems unfair that I have to put myself out there and you don't._

_I actually should have been released yesterday, but...I had an incident. It's stupid. I think I'm just reacting to medication or something. All I know is that I've been having_ _really_ _bad nightmares lately, mostly involving this monster (stop sniggering you ape). Apparently I had the worst episode last night and in my sleep I went insane, (the doctors called it 'Night Terror'), and a couple of the doctors and orderlies had to restrain me to the bed._

_So I'm off most of my medication and they're waiting to see if I calm down tonight, and if so I should be released tomorrow._

_I have to go, Clark's here to see me._

_Chloe Sullivan, Finally Off The Meds_

The next day in Muggle Studies Professor Burbage had indeed mentioned picture taking. Except, they would be getting them taken by a muggle machine that took pictures...that stood still. Draco found it terribly wrong, and yet morbidly fascinating at the same time. To think that all of the muggle pictures were always frozen into looking the same way forever.

It just went to show how inferior muggles were.

Still, he couldn't help but wonder...

What would Chloe think if she saw a wizarding picture?

What would she think of the pictures talking and moving and sometimes leaving their pictures to go and spend time with others in other pictures?

And yet he'd never know the answers to those questions because Chloe couldn't know about the Wizarding World.

So Draco had just stood reluctantly, gotten his picture taken, and when the film was developed he'd been able to look at it before he sent it off with his next letter.

It was abnormal, and wrong, to see his image frozen like that.

Yet he looked perfect, as always.

Even while frozen.

**_Attn: Nighttime Menace_ **

**_Are you serious? YOUR Potter has green eyes and dark hair? So does MINE! I'm starting to seriously suspect that Potter is a cross-dresser. I must look into this more closely now._ **

**_Here. Feast your eyes on the one you've been blessed to communicate with all this time. Our professor made us take our pictures and send to your class, and I know that you must be speechless._ **

**_Probably didn't realize I was quite this handsome._ **

**_You're probably half in love with me by now._ **

**_Don't worry, it's to be expected._ **

**_Almost all the girls in the school are enamored with me._ **

**_My family, wealth and handsome looks are a hard combination to withstand._ **

**_Draco Malfoy, Handome, Wealthy, Desirable...Even While Frozen_ **

Draco didn't understand why he was so anxious for Chloe's response to arrive. It had taken longer for her to write back this time than usual, and he found himself idiotically wondering if she  **hadn't**  found him visually pleasing and was reconsidering still writing to him. A couple of the Slytherins in were in that predicament, not pleased with how their pen pals looked in their pictures compared to the image they'd created of them in their heads. The next days were tedious and Draco had to admit that his mood had darkened.

He was pissed and annoyed easier and he provoked fights with Potter just because Potters worldwide were apparently annoying and needed their arses handed to them.

More than once, while in the Commons or walking through the halls, or eating in the Great Hall, Draco had heard the sound of owl wings fluttering and had looked up, expecting to see the owl who always delivered his correspondence, but it was always for someone else.

The days turned to weeks.

He'd gone to bed, snarling and kicking at a couple of students before retiring to his room, and Draco had nearly been asleep when he'd heard claws against glass.

The blonde refused to admit to jolting up into bed and using Lumos to light up the room and reveal the owl awaiting him outside the window.

Draco had hurried to the window and opened it, barely letting the owl fly in before yanking the letter the bird held.

Shoving a cookie blindly in the owl's direction, Draco went to the bed and sat down, opening the letter.

A picture floated to his lap but he didn't pay it any mind, wanting to hear what sort of bloody excuse that unappreciative muggle had for making  _him_  wait this long for a response.

_Attn: Mister Vain Glory_

_Please tell me that you were making a joke throughout the WHOLE of the last letter?_

_Anyway, sorry for not writing sooner, but life has been hectic here. You mightn't believe it...but I almost died again. Twice._

_A guy who I'd been friends with, Justin Gaines, tried to kill me after I realized that he was the one who killed our Principal...and then after that, while I was trying to recover from the shock...I was kidnapped by Deputy Gary Watts. I was held captive while blindfolded, and then I was buried alive. Apparently he'd wanted to 'find me' and be the hero. It didn't work because...well...it just didn't work how he planned, and I'm fine now. But I'm scared of closed in spaces now. And of guys. Kinda. Justin was my friend and Gary Watts was a DEPUTY...he was supposed to keep us SAFE..._

_Can you trust ANYONE nowadays?_

_Anyways..._

_The doctors say I have some sort of angel watching out for me._

_I dropped from so high...they say I should have died from that, but I didn't._

_I was hit in the head with a chainsaw...and they said that the force of the blow should have cracked open my head and killed me, but it didn't._

_I was then oxygen deprived, and even passed out from it. I should have died, and yet I didn't._

_I don't know if it's because of these incidents, but my nightmares have gotten worse._

_Anyway, here's the picture I owe you. It's a good thing the picture was taken before the Justin-incident, because I'm kinda bruised and I have this terrible bandage on my forehead and...well...yeah._

_I'm going to try and get some rest now._

_Chloe Sullivan...Is Too Tired To Write Anything Witty Here_

As Draco finally reached for the picture and turned it over so he could get his first glance of what Chloe Sullivan looked like, the Slytherin didn't know what shocked him more.

The fact that he was actually  _worried_  about her and outraged that multiple  _lowlives_  had tried to hurt the muggle...

...Or that the blonde girl with green eyes smiling softly at him in the picture was the prettiest person he'd ever seen.


	3. Chapter 3

While at first, after the Twi-Wizard Tournament and Diggory's death people had questioned Potter's words that the Dark Lord was back, their disbelief had quickly vanished when soon after said incident Lord Voldemort made his return known. Death Eaters came out of hiding (or retirement, however you wanted to look at it) and War was once more pronounced on the Wizarding World. Lord Voldemort himself had only appeared in a rare raid, making sure that they knew he was back, but the Death Eaters were making themselves known far and wide. Attacks and deaths were prevalent and vicious. People were saying that the only safe place in the Wizarding World anymore was Hogwarts. It was getting to the point where people were telling their children to stay at the school during any holiday because it wasn't safe for them to return home.

For the sake of appearance, Draco had been ordered to stay in Hogwarts as well, as had most of the Slytherin children. The ones who hadn't made their children stay behind for their safety were now under suspicion of having ties to the Dark Lord. Draco knew that his father and mother were in league with the Dark Lord, and that it would be his duty to one day take the Dark Mark himself, but he played along with the ruse and continued in this farce they had him play.

Potter and his snivelling friends wanted to do more, be big heroes once more, but Dumbledore was forcing them to stay in Hogwarts.

All communication by owls or floo or whatever was being heavily scrutinized. Other than the fact that he disliked not having his privacy, Draco didn't mind. The only person he truly communicated with was Chloe, and not only were they talking of other things that couldn't endanger anyone, but she was a muggle-and the fact that he was constantly communicating with a  _muggle_  had people starting to look at him differently. A couple of the teachers were giving him looks that said they weren't sure anymore what side of the war he would swear loyalty to (when months before he knew they were sure he'd follow Lord Voldemort to the death) and this was good for him.

Sometimes he spoke to his father, but that was mostly only for pretenses.

They knew their communications were being watched, so in their conversations by Floo, Draco would tell his father about Chloe, a muggle, and her letters. Lucius would play his part masterfully, feigning interest in her, and had even once asked to see her picture. Draco had to admit that he was glad they were being monitored, because this way he could talk to his father and tell him things the way he wished he could. Chloe had mentioned her father being understanding and eager to listen to her and about her exploits. She admitted to keeping a lot from him for his own good, but his was always there for her when she chose to open up.

Lucius Malfoy was no Gabe Sullivan.

If it wasn't for that fact that this was great publicity in a sense, Lucius would have had a fit about his son having to communicate with a muggle. He would have probably used his position in the Ministry, and as one of the Governors of Hogwarts, to make it so that Draco didn't have to participate in this group activity.

He was already pissed off that Draco was forced to attend Muggle Studies.

So while Draco knew it was an act on his father's part, and he knew his father believed him to be acting as well, the teenager just took advantage and pretended it was real.

But still, when his father visited him in Hogwarts later, he began to grow suspicious.

"Is this her father?" Something was off in Lucius' voice as he held the most recent picture Chloe had sent Draco.

Ever since the first picture, Chloe had been supplying Draco with pictures of herself, her friends, HER Potter, and her family. When Lucius had found out about this he'd suddenly decided his fatherly instincts required a trip to visit his son, and yet all he'd truly wanted to see were the pictures, and to go over the letters.

It made Draco uncomfortable.

He didn't like this new interest his father had concerning his muggle.

"No." The young Slythern tried to keep the reluctance to answer out of his voice. "It's her uncle, Sam. According to her he's her mother's sister's husband, and he's the general of some muggle army."

"Who else have you shown these to?" Lucius turned to his son, fierce.

"No one!" Draco's eyes widened, taking a step back, surprised at the intensity in his father's face.

"Good. Good." Lucius nodded, calming once more as he looked at the pictures. "Her mother?"

"She abandoned her when she was eight."

Lucius turned to Draco and glared viciously, obviously angered at this answer. "She would not dare!"

" _Father_?" Draco frowned, taking a cautious step towards them.

"Tell no one of this Draco.  _No one_." Lucius had then pocketed the picture with Chloe's uncle, cousin, and her. He'd made small talk and then left.

Draco had a terrible, sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach after that, and whenever his father tried to ask him questions about her in the future via Floo Channel, he hedged them as best as possible.

It was due to that same reason that he had put off reading Chloe's latest letter.

Every time his father talked to him he asked if he'd heard from Chloe, as if Draco didn't read the letter he wouldn't be lying to his father and Lucius wouldn't pick up on that. But in the end his curiosity to see what she'd written to him won out, and he gave in, opening the letter and reading it in the safety of his bed.

_Attn: My Reluctant Shrink_

_You must be getting tired of reading about my troubles. So what? You're stuck having to read about them :P_

_The nightmares still won't go away. Usually Night Terrors happen to kids or adults, and I'm in between. Though I've been told that stress and not being able to sleep can bring them all. All I know is that apparently I've suddenly developed this syndrome and it's affecting my poor father. He's so amazing, always taking care of me and putting me before everything. I don't really miss having a mother because my father is everything I need or could ever want in my life._

_And for some reason he's very proud of me :)_

_My Uncle Sam is actually moving to the army base in Metropolis, which is like an hour's drive from where I live. This means I'll get to see my cousin Lois more often, which is amazing. It's interesting that now all of a sudden Uncle Sam wants to live here, since he's always lived all over the States. But still it's nice to have family close by._

_You're going to hate me for this._

_But I might be making friends with MY Potter._

_Yeah yeah, stop throwing the rotten fruits/vegetables already._

_You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you exactly HOW, but Lana was a big reason why I was found when I was kidnapped by Deputy Watts. Ever since then she's been friendly and stopping by the Torch and has been making the effort to become friends with me. It has me a little confused because I want to still resent her and go back to how things were, but she's actually really nice and is spending time with me. I've never had a 'girl' friend before, I've always only had guys before._

_Oh! And guess what? I asked her if she had any family in England, and she said that she asked her Aunt Nell, and while the woman was vague about it, she admitted that yes, they have family in England. So that means YOUR Potter might actually be related to MY Potter. That would be trippy, wouldn't it?_

_Also, my cousin has come to stay with us while her father finishes the transactions and such to move. We've had to write each other for years to keep into contact since she moves from army base to army base with Uncle Sam, so its been really nice to have her here with me and actually TALK to her for once._

_I introduced her to Lana yesterday, and you know something very weird? They've been having Night Terrors as well lately, and they've started the same time mine has. And I think we might be having nightmares of the same monster. That's freaking me out a little._

_Father has insisted that I have Lana sleep over this weekend so that she can get to know Lois and such. Her Aunt Nell was just as eager for her to make friends with us, and I guess it'll give me the opportunity to know Lana better. Uncle Sam and dad apparently know Lana's Aunt Nell from way back before our births, which I find interesting since no one's ever mentioned this despite dad and I living in Smallville for a couple of years now. But the adults are all acting like chummy old friends._

_Oh, I took a picture of the three of us and I'm sending it to you in this email as an attachment (which you already know, obviously). You must be sick of all of the pictures I've been sending you! You know, you COULD retaliate by flooding me with pictures in return of you and your friends and life in that stuffy old boarding school of yours. Other than that one picture you attached to your email that one time I haven't seen any other from you. I'm beginning to think that really isn't a picture of you._

_Well, I have to go. I wrote this while I was out with Lois and Lana, getting some supplies for the weekend sleepover, and I just got a call from daddy saying that we're needed at home, that some old family friends had just 'popped by' unexpectedly. I don't know who these old family friends are since I don't recognize the names he mentioned, but I guess I'll meet them soon enough._

_Since we're having problem with Internet at home I had to come to an internet cafe to write to you. I'll send this email before heading home, and when I respond to your next message I'll let you know if anything else interesting has happened here on my end of the world._

_Chloe Sullivan, The American Who Puts Up With You For Some Reason_

Draco looked at the picture.

Chloe was smiling at the camera, frozen as in all muggle pictures, and on either side of her stood two brunettes. One was her tall cousin, and the other was the Girl Potter.

Draco ignored them and frowned as he leaned back in his bed, arm behind his head as a pillow as he looked at Chloe's frozen face.

He was really getting annoyed with this inferior muggle technology.

For  _once_  he'd like to see his correspondent  _doing_  something. Relieving the moment. Laughing with the two brunettes. Something.

It seemed so...wrong...for them to be so still.

It was almost as if they were dead.

He made a face.

"Oy, Malfoy."

He looked up and glared at the one who'd dared disturb him. "What do you want, Zabini?"

"A word." Zabini nodded towards the curtains around the bed. "In private."

Raising an eyebrow, Draco twirled his wand and recited the spells needed to close the curtains and cast a silencing spell so that no one could hear what would be said. "Speak quickly, I do not have all day to listen to whatever it is you need to say."

"Your pen pal." Zabini frowned. "She is from Smallville, is she not?"

Draco's eyes narrowed, sitting up in bed, lips curled.

He didn't like this sudden interest in his muggle. "What's it to you?"

"Have you heard from her recently?" Zabini folded his arms over his chest.

Draco stood up from bed, clutching the picture tightly. "What are you getting at, Zabini?"

"My pen pal is from Smallville, and two weeks have gone by and I haven't heard a word from her," the dark skinned Slytherin replied, trying to make his face look uncaring, but just the fact that he'd come to look for Draco betrayed otherwise. "She writes me once a week, and I haven't heard from her. Smallville is so small a town it is hardly visible on muggle maps, and there is only one high school there. If your pen pal is from Smallville she will know if something has happened to my pen pal."

Draco sneered, utterly disgusted. "You're worrying over a  _muggle_  Zabini. How utterly pathetic! Don't tell me you've actually grown  _attached_  to her."

Zabini's eyes flashed with anger, before he took in a deep breath, calming himself. "I was just wondering if it was  _your_  pen pal who was the other girl who went missing." He turned to leave. "Guess I was wrong."

Draco suddenly froze. "Missing?"

Zabini paused, not turning back to him and yet talking. "I heard Granger talking to Weaslette. Apparently she's writing to some girl in Smallville who mentioned two girls from the high school going missing. Her pen pal never mentioned names, but considering that I am the only one who hasn't received his letter I'm beginning to think Lana may have been one of the girls who went missing."

" _Lana_?" Draco felt his body go numb. "Lana  _Lang_?"

Zabini turned at that, eyes fierce. " _What do you know about her_?"

Draco hesitated, Malfoys enjoying having power and knowledge over others. But he then numbly passed the picture in his hand to Zabini. "Chloe and her were becoming friends."

"When did you get this?" Zabini asked, eyes on the picture. "Did you receive this recently?"

"No." Draco felt himself grow cold as he looked at the letter on the bed. "I-I got this letter a week or two ago-but I hadn't opened it till now." He sat down. "Chloe usually would send me an annoying flood of letters by now complaining about my 'radio silence' as she calls it whenever I don't respond to her letters immediately."

Zabini finally tore his gaze from the picture to look at Draco. "Can you try and get into contact with her? Everyone else has heard recently from their corresponders."

Draco nodded, too numb to put on a face and sneer while asking what he would get if he did this for Zabini.

Instead he snatched the blank parchment to his side and quickly wrote.

_**Chloe** _

_**Answer this back immediately, you hear me? Write down any little useless babble you can think of, but send me a response immediately.** _

_**Draco** _

He sent it out by owl minutes later.

And never got a response.


End file.
